In a case where a company (a retail store, a restaurant, or the like) distributes information of an advertisement, a coupon, or the like, the information is frequently distributed as electronic data. A company desires to distribute information of an advertisement, a coupon, or the like relating to a service or product provided by the company to potential customers each having a possibility of using or purchasing the service or product. For example, there is a method in which an advertisement relating to a web site is embedded in the web site. This is based on an expectation that a user visiting a web site including a specific content is interested in a service or a product relating to the content.